


Horreur

by Ryu_Fubuki



Series: Captivation [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, I die like a man, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or a woman in this case, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: Jason a disparu. Ils ne l’ont remarqué que parce qu’une évasion massive a eu lieu à Arkham et qu’ils n’ont pas pu le contacter.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: Captivation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Horreur

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas Batman.

Jason a disparu.

Jason a disparu et ils n’avaient même pas réalisé que quelque chose n’allait pas avant presque quatre semaines. Et ils auraient probablement mis plus de temps avant de le remarquer si une évasion massive n’avait pas eu lieu à Arkham et que Batman n'avait pas appelé tout le monde sur le pont. C’est à ce moment qu’ils se sont rendu compte de l'absence de Jason.

Jason disparaissant n’était pas bizarre en soi. Mais cela faisait plus d’un an qu’il ne le faisait plus sans leur laisser une sorte de message pour les prévenir. Et il ne part jamais quand Batman est seul à Gotham. Il considérait qu’une seule personne n’était pas suffisante pour protéger la ville du crime. Alors, une fois l’évasion de masse gérer, ils s’étaient mis à le chercher.

C’est là qu’ils ont vu la disparition subite de son traqueur lors d’une de ses patrouilles plusieurs jours auparavant. C’est là qu’ils cherchent tous indices pouvant être liés à sa disparition. C’est là que, à leur grande horreur, ils trouvent les restes brisés de son casque sur un toit à plusieurs minutes de l'endroit où son traqueur a arrêté d'émettre. Et, c’est là, en voyant qu’une caméra filmait dans la direction générale du toit en question, qu’ils trouvent les dernières images du Red Hood avant sa disparition.

Des images montrant un combat entre leur fils/frère et deux silhouettes inconnues, dont l’une fut identifiée comme un Talon. Les images dévoilent un combat long et ardu. Jason tient aussi longtemps que possible, usant de toutes les techniques et compétences qu’il possède, mais il perd finalement quand il démasque le Talon et voit son visage. Aucun d’eux ne sait ce qu’il voit, l’assassin étant dos à la caméra quand cela arrive, mais Jason se fige dans un choc clair. Qui que soit la personne derrière les lunettes, le jeune anti-héro ne s’y attendait pas. Cela le déstabilise et le laisse ouvert à l’approche sournoise de l’autre silhouette, le Hibou comme ils l’ont appelé, qui en profite pour lui injecter quelque chose. Jason sursaute violemment et s’éloigne en sautant, ce qui a pour effet de faire se tourner le Talon vers la caméra.

Un choc incrédule se répand dans les veines de toutes les Bats alors que le visage dévoilé révèle Richard John Grayson. Ils regardent avec peur et déni Jason succombé à ce qui lui a été injecté en moins de deux minutes, le laissant inconscient dans les bras du Hibou.

Et Dick regarde avec horreur Talon se pencher et  _ embrasser  _ Jason. Il sent la glace se répandre dans ses os et la terreur lui broyer le cœur. Ce simple geste, ce simple acte, montre à lui seul ce que les ravisseurs de Jason lui veulent.

Ils doivent le retrouver.

Ils doivent le retrouver et le ramener.

Vite.


End file.
